


I Met Him on a Sunday (and My Heart Stood Still) [PODFIC]

by WaywardAF67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Rimming, Romantic Comedy, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67/pseuds/WaywardAF67
Summary: AU - Dean is the police chief on a small island in the Florida Keys. Castiel opens a bakery on the island. Their first meeting doesn't go very well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Met Him on a Sunday (and My Heart Stood Still)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656532) by [palominopup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup). 



> Thanks to palominopup for letting me record her amazing story. I remember reading this while I was home sick from work one day and just wishing there was a podfic that I could have listened to so I didn't have to use as much brain power. I know my audio can't do this story justice, but I tried.

Check out [palominopup](http://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup) She writes great stories. 

 

**Download[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ojl777svy6ze5ua/I_Met_Him_on_a_Sunday.mp3) - Media Fire**

**Download**  [HERE](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9c7s9tvch9pn7rj/I%20Met%20Him%20on%20a%20Sunday.mp3?dl=0)  **\- Dropbox**

 

Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/waywardaf67)


End file.
